Ronald B. Moore
Ronald B. Moore is a visual effects artist and coordinator who worked on Star Trek: The Next Generation, , Star Trek: Voyager, and Star Trek: Enterprise. He also worked as visual effects supervisor on the 1996 video games Star Trek: Klingon and Star Trek: Borg. His work on Star Trek earned him the following Emmy Awards and nominations for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Peter W. Moyer, and Steve Price * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Peter W. Moyer, Steve Price, and Don Lee * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, David Takemura, Erik Nash, Don Lee, Peter Sternlicht, Adam Howard, Syd Dutton, and Robert Stromberg * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Mitch Suskin, Elizabeth Castro, Arthur J. Codron, Paul Hill, Don Greenberg, Gregory Rainoff, Rob Bonchune, Adam Lebowitz, and John Teska * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Paul Hill, Elizabeth Castro, Gregory Rainoff, and Bruce Branit * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Elizabeth Castro, Bruce Branit, John F. Gross, Fred Pienkos, Jeremy Hunt, Les Bernstien, and Paul Hill * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Elizabeth Castro, Paul Hill, Gregory Rainoff, John F. Gross, Bruce Branit, Fred Pienkos, and Jeremy Hunt * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Chad Zimmerman, Paul Hill, Gregory Rainoff, David R. Morton, David Lombardi, John Teska, and Brandon MacDougall * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Mitch Suskin, Arthur J. Codron, Steve Fong, Eric Chauvin, Rob Bonchune, John Teska, and Gregory Rainoff * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Arthur J. Codron, Elizabeth Castro, Paul Hill, Steve Fong, Gregory Rainoff, Rob Bonchune, and David R. Morton * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Armen V. Kevorkian, Paul Hill, David R. Morton, John Teska, Sean M. Scott, and Pierre Drolet * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Elizabeth Castro, Paul Hill, Fred Pienkos, Gregory Rainoff, Sean M. Scott, Eric Hance, and Bruce Branit * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Elizabeth Castro, Paul Hill, Gregory Rainoff, Fred Pienkos, Sean M. Scott, David R. Morton, and Chris Zapara He also received a Visual Effects Society Award nomination for Best Visual Effects in a Television Series in 2003 for the episode which he shared with Dan Curry and Elizabeth Castro. Two years later he won the VES Award for Outstanding Visual Effects in a Broadcast Series for the episode and shared it with Dan Curry, David Takemura, and Fred Pienkos. Moore appeared in the final episode of Star Trek: Enterprise, as Commander Ronald Moore on a computer screen. He is a member of the "Enterprise Blues Band" that writes and performs songs about Star Trek. The other members are Vaughn Armstrong, Richard Herd, Steve Rankin, William Jones and Casey Biggs. Moore plays the electric guitar. There are many in-universe references about Moore throughout the series including a noted comedian in the episode , R.B. Moore, and Captain Moore. Moore provided his knowledge as digital artist and visual effects consultant on several episodes of the fan-made internet series Star Trek: New Voyages (2006-2011), where he worked with Trek alumni Marc Scott Zicree, Michael Reaves, James Cawley, Jeffery Quinn, Doug Drexler, Kevin Haney, Koji Kuramura, Philip Kim, George Takei, Grace Lee Whitney, Majel Barrett Roddenberry, John Carrigan, Iain McCaig, Michael Okuda, James Van Over, Daren Dochterman, Denise Crosby, Leslie Hoffman, and Tom Morga. Besides his years-long connection with Star Trek, Moore worked for the company Entertainment Effecst Group on the fantasy film Ghost Busters (1984), the science fiction film 2010, and the horror comedy Fright Night (1985). For the Boss Film Corporation he worked as visual effects editorial consultant on the horror sequel Poltergeist II: The Other Side (1986), the fantasy film The Boy Who Could Fly (1986), and the science fiction film Solarbabies (1986). Other credits include the fantasy adventure Big Trouble in Little China (1986) and the romance Moonstruck (1987). In 2006 he worked as Visual Effects Producer for EntityFX on the action remake Miami Vice, followed by the action comedy Rush Hour 3 (2007) and the television drama series Kings (2009) for which he received a Visual Effects Society Award for Outstanding Supporting Visual Effects in a Broadcast Program in 2010, shared with Brian Vogt, Craig Weiss, and Niel Wray. More recently Moore worked as visual effects coordinator on the fantasy blockbusters The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1 (2011) and The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 (2012). The two films also feature Trek alumni Billy Burke, Michael Welch, and Jeff Imada. Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** - Visual Effects Artist (uncredited) (Season 2) ** - Visual Effects Coordinator (credited as Ron Moore) (Season 3) ** - Visual Effects Coordinator (credited as Ron Moore) ** - Visual Effects Coordinator (credited as Ron Moore) ** - Visual Effects Coordinator (credited as Ron Moore) ** - Visual Effects Coordinator (credited as Ron Moore) ** - Visual Effects Coordinator (credited as Ron Moore) ** - Visual Effects Coordinator (credited as Ron Moore) ** - Visual Effects Coordinator (credited as Ron Moore) ** - Visual Effects Coordinator (credited as Ron Moore) ** - Visual Effects Coordinator (credited as Ron Moore) ** - Visual Effects Supervisor (credited as Ron Moore) ** - Visual Effects Coordinator (credited as Ron Moore) ** - Visual Effects Coordinator (credited as Ron Moore) ** - Visual Effects Coordinator * - Visual Effects Supervisor * Star Trek: Voyager - Visual Effects Supervisor * Star Trek: Enterprise - Visual Effects Supervisor External links * * Interview with Ronald B. Moore * es:Ronald B. Moore de:Ronald B. Moore Moore, Ronald B. Moore, Ronald B. Moore, Ronald B. Moore, Ronald B. Moore, Ronald B.